


Watching Nazz

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Boys Will Be Boys, Coming of Age, Crushes, Dare, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Passion, Peeping, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: When Nazz finds Double D doing naughty things with Eddy while fantasizing about her, the promiscuous blonde takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy, Edd "Double D"/Nazz





	1. Chapter 1

It was the common and often murmured private subject that boys talked about in the schoolyard and in between classes. Since he and his peers took Sex Ed, 14-year-old Edd aka Double D oftentimes couldn't tell if it was someone putting someone else down or just ordinary gossip, but one day in the seventh or eighth grade Edd learned the meaning of the term 𝘚𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘯. He found out that it meant anal intercourse. The idea of having sex in your anus had never occurred to him until that moment-and it brought about sensations in his body that staggered his brain.

A few weeks later, his flirtatious and often obnoxious friend, Eddy, and him were fooling around early on a Saturday morning. His parents out of town on their honeymoon, a weekend Eddy was determined to enjoy to the full. The teens pulled their boxer briefs off and wrestled, much to Double D's dismay. Then again, Eddy wasn't one to hesitate proving how amazing he was compared to the other Peach Creek kids. Soon the boys were both completely naked. Edd bent him over in front of himself and recalled the term he'd learned. Faster than either of them could blink, Edd's penis became hard. He knew he'd been masturbating for few months by then. The lanky often timid nerd realized that his penis wouldn’t go easily in Eddy's tight hole. The idea of putting his penis inside of his best friend didn’t work for Edd, though rivulets of chilling eroticism extended under his skin.

Double D was still looking at Eddy's anus and thinking that he couldn’t see how someone would do that, and it might hurt him when I looked up to find their mutual friend and boyhood crush, the awe-capturing Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, looking at them. Even though Edd and Eddy had spats when they were younger, he'd never besmirch his friend's reputation on purpose. Plus he had decided that it wasn’t appealing for Nazz, Edd felt sure she thought that something was going on—based the fact that they were both naked, and he had an erection were the obvious points.

Oddly enough Nazz didn't scream, curse or laugh at the scene she stumbled upon. A playful smile took form on her smooth white face as she beckoned the nerdy Ed with a finger and pointed over towards the bathroom while she stayed with Eddy. Double D stood naked in the bathroom, waiting. Even though he was embarrassed, his long pink erection didn’t want to go away. About six minutes later, the teal-eyed blonde 13-year-old opened the white door and came in, closing the door behind her and standing in front of it. She’d been dressed when she discovered the two boys, but now she stark naked. Edd gulped almost losing his footing at the sight. He didn’t think he'd ever see his first pre-teen romantic interest naked before. She was what Edd happily called a Venus De Milo. She was the same height as him, semi-long golden-colored hair, and a thin waist. Her growing breasts were pointy and didn’t sag at all. Her nipples were long and thin and were erect. Her bush was very light, almost bleach blonde. Unable to take one step, Edd couldn’t see anything there other than the curly hair.

She took the first initial steps, her confident yet non-revealing eyes seemingly told the bookish boy that he shouldn’t be ashamed what Eddy and him had been doing, only she didn’t want to catch him doing it again. She ran her right hand up his left cheek and under Edd's dark beanie, stroking his curly brown mop of hair until it fell to the floor, Still she didn't utter a word as if she were waiting. 

Double D gasped said “Okay...”

Nazz kept standing there. Double D was standing naked in front of his naked crush with his erect penis standing out. It was more than a little uncomfortable. She looked down at the paralyzed teen's erection. It stared back at her.

She moved closer. Nazz was now about two feet away. Her nipples looked hard as they pointed toward the boy genius. Double D couldn’t take his eyes off of them, the sight more intriguing than any specimen he examined under a microscope. Summoning up a degree of inner strength, Edd took a step toward her. Nazz didn’t move but raised her left eyebrow and gave a slight "Mmmm". Double D reached out with his right hand and touched her left nipple. The tempting girl drew in a breath but didn’t stop Edd or pull back. The enamored boy touched her other nipple with the fingers of his left hand. With both hands, Edd rubbed her nipples, they got harder. Double D moved his hands with a painter's delicacy from side to brushing his fingers across the outgoing girl's nipples. She pushed her breasts toward him. Stirred on by the bubbling impulse, Edd pulled on her nipples. Nazz chuckled and squirmed. Tentatively Edd smiled as he cupped her breasts and squeezed. They were soft and heavy in his hands. The boy rubbed her nipples between my thumbs and fingers.

Double D rubbed and pulled her nipples for three minutes while she squirmed, murmured and twitched. Nazz dropped her hand and clasped his 6" penis. Edd's breath hitched and his bluish-green eyes met with the girl's. He wasn’t sure what to do next, but she seemed to push her bush toward him. Double D put his left hand on the furry mound. She came closer and pressed Edd's penis against her side. The yearning boy pushed through the curly warm hair and found a crease in the center of her mound. The appetite proving too fantastic to resist, Double D pressed harder, and his finger followed the curve of her mound down between her legs. Farther down, the mound spread out. The boy hummed at how his finger followed the crease to a soft fold. Fervidly Edd pressed his finger into the fold; it parted and he reached a wet Nirvana.

Nazz took Edd's right hand and turned to the door. She led him to a bedroom Eddy's family reserved for guests. She shut the door after them. Double D heard the lock click, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. The deep blue covers were pulled back on the bed. She led him to the bed, sat on it, and moved to the center. Edd got onto the bed next to her. She pulled him closer, and Double D 𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 laid next to her, a tiny black plastic pack appeared between her thumb and index finger. Edd's cheeks grew crimson at the sight of the condom. His hard erection laid against her hip, and after Edd sheathed his 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 pushed it against her. Nazz spread her legs and pulled the psyched nerd over. Shuddering at the light touch of skin, Edd laid between her legs, his penis resting on her mound. She pushed the edgy boy down. His penis slipped down the crease. When it found the heavenly wetness, Nazz raised herself, and Double D slipped into the wetness.

She surrounded him, and Edd slowly pushed into her. Stroking in and out came naturally. Every time the shy teen pushed into Nazz, she answered by pressing her hips up. It was hot inside her, and it soon became hotter. An intense feeling spread from Double D's penis, and his body shook as he pushed hard. Mustering his willpower, Edd held his penis in her wanting more but still felt soft.

This was far better than masturbating!

It collided as a bomb in Double D's mind from the moment she’d stood naked in front of him, he’d been having an almost out-of-body experience. It seemed right to touch her nipples. It was natural to have her hand on his most sacred parts. Edd found the crease in her bush without hesitation. Taking a shallow breath, he slipped into her as natural as could be. But when Double D came after seven exuberant thrusts, she was still pushing against him, and he didn’t know what to do.

Nazz rolled Double D off of her, took his right hand, and put it on her bush. He palpitated as his fingers rubbed there, and she pushed against Edd's hand. His middle finger found her crease. Nazz snickered and moaned. This encouraged Edd as he rubbed his finger deeper into the crease. The girl twitched and pushed up at his ministrations. Double D's lips curved up proudly as he found the opening at the bottom of her crease. It was wet and open. Aiming to please her more, he rubbed the opening, and Nazz panted more. When Edd pulled his finger up, he found the bump at the top of her crease. The instant he pressed there, she moaned and her hands dug into the wrinkled mattress. Ceaselessly Edd kept rubbing the bump, and soon Nazz arched her back and cried out. She kept twitching and moaning for at least a minute; then she put her left hand on his to stop the rubbing. It tickled the love-struck geek, he guessed he’d never considered that women could climax with as much power as boys did.

Quietly Edd laid next to her, his soft member on her leg. Ponderously he cupped Nazz right breast and fingered her nipple. Scooting an inch closer Edd pulled her nipple, and she pressed her chest to my hand. Double D rubbed the other breast and fingered that nipple, enjoying the mews Nazz made. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She pulled Double D up so that his head was even with hers. Nazz put her right hand behind Edd's neck and pulled his head closer to hers. She kissed his rosy lips deeply. The boy was surprised when her tongue met his; she tried to wrap her own around it while teasing his ticklish crotch.

They kissed for eight minutes, exploring each other’s mouths. Double D's member came to life, and he pressed it on Nazz right leg. She spread her legs. Edd readily moved over and laid between her legs again. She was even wetter than before, and after applying a new condom, Edd slipped down her crease and inside her again. As soon as he was in her, Edd felt the urge to move in and out. Nazz met his thrusts by pressing her hips up. She pulled her legs farther apart, and I proceeded to piston deeper into the girl he long pined for.

This time, Edd was able to keep moving much longer. Each time he pushed deep, Nazz pressed her mound against him. Her hands on his hips encouraged the boy to go faster. Double D pounded hard and fast, and she responded with exulting moans. The feeling from Edd's penis was growing, and he thought that soon he would feel the wave and the release, then Nazz arched her back, and her whole body erupted in a 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 spasm. She squeezed Double D's solid member hard, and he answered by pushing into her and holding there while his body started to spasm the same as hers had.

After a brief moment of panting and regaining his composure, Edd's penis went soft and slipped out of Nazz. The sweaty boy rolled over and lay by her side with his right hand on her left breast.

Nazz lazily wrapped some of the nerd's curly hair round her fingers before she proposed they should get dressed and go get something to eat. Eddy was occupied watching TV while enjoying a tub of mint chocolate ice cream, and so Edd didn’t have to explain why he was naked when I slipped out of his friend's bedroom and tiptoed back to Eddy's room. The brunette short straight Mohawk teen grinned at his brainy friend, smelling his successful and well done triumph. 

The next morning, Edd woke up with an erection. Eddy’s bed was empty, and I heard the TV from the living room. He still had his blue planet decorated pajamas on as he crept down the hall. The guest room door was open. Silently he closed it behind him and clicked the lock. Nazz was sleeping on her right side in the middle of the bed. Double D dropped his pajamas and green boxer briefs beside the bed, lifted the covers, and slid in behind her. The girl's eyes blinked open as Nazz raised her head as she put her right arm around her and clasped her breast. Nazz jerked when Edd pulled on her left nipple. Sparking with a degree of frivolousness, Double D pressed his hard member against her bottom. She laid still while he ran his fingers in circles around her mouth-watering nipple. Edd slid his left hand over and fingered her other nipple. The jerked again amazed how a studious boy could have such erotically skillful hands.

After a few minutes, Nazz rolled onto her back. Edd climbed on her and pressed his hard member on her mound. The curly blonde hair brushed softly on the end of his cock until Double D slipped down her crease and found the wetness. Nazz lifted her legs, and I slid into her. As teenage boys often do, Edd only moved in her for only a minute before he shook and pressed into her. When Double D slid out of her, she pulled him up and kissed him fervently. Nazz soft full lips and her tongue in his mouth soon made Edd hard again. He slid down and laid between her legs. Goose pimples rose on Edd's skin as he tongued her right nipple and then sucked it hard. She pushed against his mouth. A febrile Edd rose up on his elbows and entered her. Nazz answered each thrust with her hips and by rocking her legs. Double D pushed her legs up and pressed as deep into her as he could. The heat inside her increased, and she moaned grasping at the nerd's arms. Double D pumped faster. She pulled him closer. Edd pumped faster while biting his lower lip. Nazz twitched and arched her back, pressing against him. The pleasure came in waves that pushed the boy hard into her.

Double D rolled off her, and Nazz went to fix a couple of Hot Pockets. He put his pajamas on and went to see what Eddy was watching.

Edd and Nazz developed a regular pattern that summer. During the week, she was up for dance practice and out early, but on Saturday and Sunday mornings, while Eddy watched TV and thought up new scams, she would show Double D more and he would make her cum. She taught him to hold out longer on my first time, and Edd showed her that he could do it three times in succession. Nazz showed him the doggy position and let him rub her nipples while Edd laid on his back, and she straddled him. Hungrily Double D studied her wet, pink opening up close while she knelt over him and he tongued her bump while Nazz swallowed his sleek member, and Edd pulled on her nipples.

Double D learned a lot that summer, but the best was when Nazz spread her legs wide apart, and he laid on her pushing deep while her hips matched every thrust. Nazz pulled him to her, pressed her breasts against Edd's chest, holding her mouth to his, and devoured his tongue. The passion built until she moaned, twisted her hips back and forth to drive him deeper, and squeezed the boy's penis tightly. The heat built up inside Nazz, her body thrashed, and she cried out. At her peak, Edd pumped as fast as he could to drive Nazz higher and keep her orgasm going until the waves of pleasure spread from his penis, time stopped for me, and Double D held himself in her as cum pumped through his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

It was near the end of summer, and Edd been reluctantly counting down the days until the Cul-de-Sac kids would have to go back to school. On Saturday, he hopped out of bed as soon as he woke up. Sliding into his slippers, Double D padded down the hall. Eddy's guest room door was usually closed, but this morning it was open. It had a slight crack, and he quietly opened it, intending to sneak into bed beside Nazz and wake her by caressing her breasts. Edd had the door only halfway open when he realized there was someone in bed beside her. The curly-haired teen carefully closed the door.

Double D's parents had been out of town more for two months before that summer. Nazz had started dating right away. He remembered that there had been a few kids besides Ed around on Saturday or Sunday morning, but until now, Edd hadn’t thought about what that meant.

Curious about Eddy's welfare, Edd joined his friend in the Living Room at the TV but kept listening for sounds from the guest room. Double D was eating a bowl of 𝘊𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘗𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 cereal when Nazz and a tall buzz cut ginger athletic boy walked into the kitchen. This was none other than their former bully and neighborhood jerk Kevin. They chatted while she made coffee and fixed some French Toast. Double D went back to Eddy's room and the Hemingway book he’d been reading. Eddy came in out of the shower and got dressed. He said he was going to go out and ride his skateboard for a bit.

Kevin left about an hour later. Edd heard Nazz go to her bedroom. Not bothering to succumb to modesty, he followed her. She was making the bed as Double D came in. Nazz looked up and smiled. She turned from the bed to face me when the boy walked to her. Not saying a word, the blushing boy put his hands on her pink blouse over her breasts.

Nazz put her hands over Edd's. She might have been going to pull them away, but Double D pushed past her hands and began to unbutton her blouse. The blonde girl kept her hands on her blouse for a minute before dropping them to her sides. Edd turned her around to undo her bra. He dropped it on the floor and unbuttoned her jean shorts. They fell to the floor. Next he pushed her purple panties down to her ankles, and she stepped out. Nazz pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed.

Double D went back to the door, closed it, and locked it. Next to the bed, he removed his clothes and beanie before crawling onto the bed. Edd laid on top of her, slipped his covered cock down her crease, and entered her. Nazz was very wet, the same as yesterday. Double D thought that might be because Kevin had been in here earlier that morning. The idea of her with him excited the nerd to a degree, and Edd quickly arched his back and thrust hard into her.

Breathless Ed laid on her for a minute before he asked her if she had done that with Kevin. Nazz was quiet for a few seconds before she revealed that she had. That answer made Double D hard, and the skinny teen slid down and into her again. Maybe she had done it so much with Kevin that morning that she wouldn’t be able to cum with Edd, but soon she was pressing herself hard against him with every thrust. The adorable 𝘋𝘰𝘳𝘬 sped up and pressed her harder. A few minutes later, Nazz arched her back, moaned, and her insides gripped him tightly. That pushed Edd over the edge, and he pressed with all his stamina in her as the waves of pleasure passed through him.

Nazz had been dating regularly, and sometimes they’d have to skip one of their mutually fun mornings, but she managed to take always find precious time to spend with Edd at least once each weekend. If a friend stayed the night, they’d catch up in the afternoon. If she stayed away overnight, Double D go into her bedroom when she got home.

They soon opted to spend time at Edd's house, Eddy and Ed had come around so often that the guest room was cleaned more than any other. That made it easier for him to slip into the room Nazz slept in at night. If Double D was still awake when she went to bed, sometimes he’d go watch her undress and spend a few minutes in her bed. She never refused him unless it was her period. A few times she came to his room just to admire that beautiful body.

When she had been with another boy, it excited Edd. He’d ask her questions sometimes, but she didn’t want to give him any details. One Friday, Nazz went out with Kevin. Double D expected that he would spend the night. After Eddy passed out on the couch watching a 𝘙𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘰 film, Edd turned down the TV, turned off the light, and moved his chair near an open window. As he expected, he heard Kevin's motorbike pull into the driveway. Double D turned off the TV and went to Nazz room. He slipped into the closet and left the door open wide enough for him to see into the room. Edd was sure that hidden in the clothes and the shadows, they wouldn’t see him.

Four minutes later, they came into the room. Almost in front of the slit Edd was looking out of, Kevin took Nazz in his arms. They kissed for what seemed like a long time. He reached behind her to unbutton her sky-blue shirt. She held Kevin while he took her shirt off and unfastened her bra. When it fell off, her cone shaped breasts with her thin nipples stood out. He held her breasts and fingered her nipples. Nazz undressed Kevin while he fingered her nipples. When she pulled his red briefs down, his erect 7" penis stood out. He unbuttoned her pink shorts, and, as it fell to the floor, Edd saw that she had no panties on. The nerd wondered what they'd been doing earlier that evening. Kevin kissed her, held her pert bottom, and pressed his aroused penis against her.

They went to the bed and pulled the covers down. Kevin pushed her onto the bed, and she crawled forward. Nazz turned toward the head of the bed. He knee walked up behind her and ran his hands over her bottom. She wiggled her bottom back and forth. The table lamp put out just enough light that Edd could see that she was glistening wet when Kevin parted her and paused to look. The ginger jock leaned forward, and Double D watched his hard cock enter her. They rocked back and forth as he thrust into her. Slowly his tempo increased. Nazz moaned chanting his name. The suave teen pumped harder. She twitched. He pulled her hips and pressed deeper. Nazz arms and legs flew up and rubbed against the stud as she moaned. He kept a steady pace. She wiggled her bottom and panted. Kevin pulled her hips harder and went faster. She cried out, arched her back, and her body shook. The muscular boy pushed hard and held himself in her, grunting.

They laid together and appeared to be going to sleep. That is when Edd realized the flaw in his plan. He needed to stay in the closet until he was sure they were both asleep. If Double D ever did this again, he’d bring a stool and MP3 player so he could relax while he waited. Double D's legs ached before long. It was over an hour before he slid the closet door open enough to slip out. The discreet boy crept slowly to the door. It opened quietly, and he held the knob turned until he could release it slowly after closing the door.

They didn’t come downstairs to breakfast until late in the morning. Edd figured that meant they’d done it again when they woke up. Nazz put on a blouse and shorts to fix breakfast. After they ate, she followed Kevin to the door where they had a long kiss, and he ran his right hand along her side.

Edd waited for her to return to the guest room. She cleaned up the dishes, read a random magazine, and, finally, left for her room. Double D quietly hurried behind her. She turned as he entered her room. She was standing in almost exactly the spot they had stood in last night. Willed against his reason, Edd went up to Nazz and kissed her. The nerdy boy tongued her deep and held the kiss for the same time they had. Gracefully he unbuttoned her blouse and began following the same script he had witnessed. Double D led her to the bed and pushed her toward it. Nazz crawled forward, and Edd followed her as Kevin had. She was in almost the same position she’d been in last night. The boy crawled to her teasingly rubbed her bottom just as Kevin had and waited for her to wiggle her bottom. Edd had to wait longer than Kevin did and was about to give up on that script item when Nazz hips wiggled under my hands. Eagerly Double D leaned forward and pulled her cheeks apart. Nazz was very wet, and he wondered if some of it was from Kevin. Double D leaned forward and entered her. His toes curled recalling the image of Kevin thrusting into her and matched the tempo of his initial thrusts. Nazz pushed back with her whole body. Edd slowly increased the tempo just as he had. She moaned. Elation prompted the boy more and he pumped harder. She twitched while pinching Edd's nipples. Edd pulled her hips and pressed deeper. Nazz moaned and let of a gorgeous chorus. Double D kept a steady pace. The girl twisted her bottom and panted. Applying Love Bites along Nazz bare neck, Double D pulled her hips harder. She cried out, arching her back, and her body shook. Licking the shell of Nazz left ear, Edd pushed hard and held himself in her.

Edd figured she probably wouldn’t remember what had happened last night because she and Kevin had had done it at least once this morning, but when she turned around and laid on the bed, she had a quizzical look on her face. I moved closer and held her breasts. Edd fingered her nipples until they got hard. We did it again. This time he laid on her. Double D figured that a different position would erase any unsettled feeling she might have. Tired, Double D went back to his room thinking on the idea that his lover had two different cocks in her today and might have cum four or five times. Double D knew that he’d always be able to recall seeing her breasts swaying as Kevin pounded on her bottom.

Through the school year and the next summer, the two teens fell into a regular pattern. Saturday and Sunday mornings were mine unless she stayed the night with Kevin. It was on a Saturday about midsummer, when Eddy came out of his room just as Double D was leaving the guest room. He followed Edd into the room. Eddy closed the door and stood for a minute before he asked his friend what was going on. He said that he’d seen 𝘚𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘥 slip into the room several times, so Double D didn’t have to tell him some story about this morning.

Double D couldn’t think of what to say, so he motioned with his left hand for Eddy to follow him to the guest room. Nazz was still in bed with the covers pulled up to her breasts. She looked up as Edd led Eddy to the right side of the bed. The tall portly teen gasped when Double D pulled the covers down exposing her nakedness. Edd reached over and cupped her breast. Nazz stared at him startled. Double D could see there was a question in her eyes. He answered that look when he took his hand and put it on her right breast while he rubbed the other one. Edd fingered her nipple, and she pressed forward. He let Eddy fingering her nipple and slipped out of his pajamas. Double D laid next to her without hesitation. Double D covered her bush with my hand and pressed against her. Eddy slid his pajamas off and crawled onto the bed. His penis was hard and sticking out. She reached out and took him in her hand. After she rubbed him for a minute, he started to thrust into her hand. She spread her legs, and I motioned for him to get between them. He knelt between her thighs. Edd pulled her knees up. Her bush opened, and she lay with her wet opening before him. In a teasing mood, Edd pushed him forward. He leaned over on his hands, lowered his hips, and the nerdy boy watched his womanizing outrageous friend’s hard penis slid into his lover’s wet opening. Like his first time, Eddy pushed himself in and out for only a short time before he cried out and pushed hard into Nazz.

He laid next to her and cupped her breast. Double D had already come twice that morning, but his member was hard and calling to him. He crawled between Nazz legs and entered her. She was hot inside from Eddy and pushed hard against the considerate boy's thrusts. Having her second crush in her must have excited her because the blonde came after only a few minutes. Nazz tightened around him and cried out. Edd held out for a few minutes, but soon he too cried out and felt eight spurts of cum shoot into her.

Eddy had been watching them, and his penis was hard again. As soon as Double D rolled off, he took his friend's place. Like what had happened with him, it took Eddy longer the second time. He took long strokes and pressed himself deep. Soon Nazz breaths came faster, and she pulled him to her. As she devoured his mouth, Edd remembered the first time she’d kissed him like that. The blue-haired sped up pumping hard into her, pressing the base of his penis against her bush with each thrust. She arched her back and cried out. When her body thrust up, Eddy held himself hard against her, and his hips twitched.

Both Eddy and Double D gave up TV on weekend mornings. The one of them who got up earlier would go to the guest room, but Edd didn’t think either of them were able to get through their second time before the other one would be there waiting for his turn. Double D let him have some extra time alone because he knew that Nazz had to teach him all things she’d taught the easily susceptible nerd. They took turns during the week. When Nazz went to bed, one of them would usually visit her for a session.

However Double D wasn't sure where she found the energy to date. With both of them having her on the weekends and one of them almost every evening, Edd would've thought she’d not be interested in dating, but most Friday nights, she went out. Double D had to explain the 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦 to Eddy the first time the door was closed on Saturday morning.

Sometimes Nazz didn’t go out on the weekend. Then they’d sleep the night beside her. When Edd was the first to have her and come in her, he’d be asleep before Eddy finished. In the morning, Edd sometimes woke up to his friend thrusting into her. Double D particularly liked it when she was on her hands and knees, and he was taking her from behind. The lanky teen could take one of her breasts in his mouth and feel it pull against him with each of Eddy's thrusts.

At the end of the second summer, she started spending time with Ed. He surprisingly became a regular thing. Instead of spending the night on Friday or Saturday, Ed stayed the weekend when he wasn't 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 Sarah out. Often during the week, Eddy and Double D would call for pizzas when Nazz stayed late with Ed. Ed was putting a dent in his friends activities with the girl they all admired and danced to her allure. Double D of course cared about Ed, but he liked being with her. The beanie-wearing genius took to going to her bedroom on Sunday afternoons when she came home.

Finally, one Saturday Nazz met with Eddy and Double D. Ed was going to spend more time with his friends. His Mom thought it would be great for him to not coddle over Sarah too much while her relationship with her husband was growing precarious. Even though Edd and Eddy both cared about Ed and liked doing things like playing video games, watch movies and race around the cul-de-sac with him, Edd sure Nazz knew why they weren’t all too enthusiastic about this arrangement.

Ed moved in-though Double D took cleanliness precautions nonetheless. He stayed in the guest room for a while, but he slept every night he could get Nazz alone. Fortunately, he was able to go back to his house from time to time when the atmosphere was calm. When he was away, Eddy and Double D spent the nights with her. When he was gone during the week, they had to wake up early to get in a session before Nazz went into the shower and got ready for basketball practice.

Sometimes Ed left on family trips on Sunday afternoon so he could be at school early Monday. As soon as his family's car left the driveway, Eddy and Double D would invite her over and they'd head to the bedroom, help each other undress Nazz, and race each other be the first one undressed and between her legs. If Ed ever come back for something he’d forgotten, he’d have walked in on Nazz on her hands and knees with arms stretching out as one of her lovers was pumping his penis in her from behind while the other boy knelt in front of her as she sucked on his hard member.

After a week without a session, they’d been hoping for a Spring Break trip.

In his senior year, Edd's mother planned a trip for them to visit potential colleges. They’d be visit colleges for a week and then spend the weekend in New York City. The hotel reservations included a roll-away bed for Edd, and he made sure they mussed it up, but he spent the week sleeping with Nazz. They’d get up early, and he’d make her come at least twice before breakfast. They’d visit the colleges in the morning, travel in the late afternoon, and go to bed as soon as they checked in. They’d have dinner and spend the evening making love. With that break for dinner, they could get in at least two more times in the evening. After his first summer, that was the longest and best time Edd had with Nazz.

When Edd went away to college, she’d visit for a day or two during the semester. He’d go to her room as soon as she checked in and spend the night with her, but three days was the longest trip Nazz made alone.

At the end of Edd's junior year, she came up to tell him that she was going to marry Kevin. The IT student and athletic girl spent most of that weekend in bed. On the last night, she told him that she planned to be faithful to Kevin and that this was the last time they’d have sex. Double D was about to tell her that he had a fairly regular girlfriend and was thinking about being monogamous. They laughed only to find that they had both struggled with the same thing, but they were both glad that the other one would accept the end of their sexual relationship but their friendship didn't snuff out.

They made long, slow love that night and were up early the next morning to pleasure each other one more time before Nazz left for the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. I decided to give Eddy blue hair cause I pictured him with the look and he's always been a rebel. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The Season 3 seventh episode 'Boys Will Be Eds' inspired this story. Hope you enjoy it and do leave feedback. Original series and characters are property of Danny Antonucci. Will start a new story based on the series soon.


End file.
